The proposed work is projected through the third year of the Fordham Hispanic Research Center's life. The center will -- if submitted proposals are approved -- initiate a study on the stresses and resources of Cuban-Americans, a study on monitoring neighborhood change in the South Bronx, and a study on folktales as therapy to effect change in Hispanic children. The center will continue to develop to a successful conclusion the studies now under way: the ethnographic documentation of Unitas Therapeutic Community, Inc.; the occupational and personal adjustment profile of Cubans in West New York, New Jersey; the profile of mental health problems of Hispanic children; and the help patterns in intergenerational Puerto Rican families. New initiatives in the development of other research projects will be taken. We will continue our apprentice-research program incorporating people into the research, and organize meetings and workshops on topics relevant to Hispanic mental health. We will continue to provide technical assistance to Hispanic professionals and organizations concerned with the mental health of the Hispanic professionals and organizations concerned with the mental health of the Hispanic community. Publication of the Research Bulletin on a quarterly basis will continue and the center will publish several monographic studies and special reports relative to Hispanic mental health issues.